Snowy Hearts
by SoundDragonSlayer
Summary: Erza has a date and Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are going on a mission to celebrate when they all first met, so what does Gray do? He goes on a solo mission. Well he attempts to that is. GrUvia with a little bit of NaLu and JeRza. I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did all of those ships would be cannon. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Sammy-chan here and today I bring you an three-shat that I thought of randomly. I hope you enjoy! Now, let's get started!**

(Gray Pov.)

It's cold and snowy as I walk to the guild hall, not that I mind at all. I love the cold, I mean, I'm an ice mage! But today, today is different for some reason. I frown as I open the guild hall doors and walk in. The hall is as busy as always. Erza, Happy, and flame brain are at our usual table. I walk over and sit down. "Hello, Gray. I bet you're enjoying the cold." Erza said smiling warmly. "I shall return later, I have an... appointment." She gets up and skips off. She SKIPS. She never skips. Like EVER. I lean over towards Happy and flame brain.

"So who gave Erza free strawberry cake?" I ask. Happy covers his mouth with his hands and laughs.

"Erza's got a date tonight with Jellal." flame brain says, focusing on the guild hall doors that just opened. Lucy walks in and flame brain runs over to her. Lucy yells as flame brain hugs her randomly and gives him a Lucy kick to the face. They walk over, Lucy glaring at flame brain and sit down. I laugh at flame brain's stupidity.

"Hi Gray." Lucy says, "Happy, can you go find us a mission?" Happy nods and flies over to the mission board.

"So, when are we going on the mission?" I ask. Lucy looks at flame brain.

"Umm, Gray... Me and Natsu are going on a mission, just us. And Happy. It's our anniversary after all. I can't believe that I joined the guild only five years ago. I hope you don't mind Gray." Lucy says.

"It's fine, plus you two will probably be all over each other since Erza's not around to stop you." I say. Lucy blushes and flame brain rubs the back of his neck laughing.

"We'd better go now, bye ice princess!" flame brain says, dragging Lucy over to Happy.

"So it's just me today I guess." I say, actually happy. I haven't taken a solo job in a really long time.

"GRAY-SAMA!" I hear Juvia yell, "JUVIA IS HERE TO GO ON A JOB WITH GRAY-SAMA SO GRAY-SAMA WON'T BE LONLY!" Gah, that woman is crazy! I get up and try to run. "GRAY-SAMA WAIT FOR JUVIA!" Juvia says, running to catch me. She jumps and some how, she lands in my arms. She swoons and faints saying something that sounds like "Gray-sama is Juvia's and no love rival can have him.". I shiver and take her over to Mira.

"Wake her up and tell her to meet me by the request board" I say. Mira glares at me. "P-please, if you want to that is." I say, trying to be carful. I do NOT want to have to fight an angry Mirajane today.

"Of course Gray! I would love to." Mira sings happily. I thank her and then walk over to the quest board, waiting for Juvia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time skip brought to you by Gray's stripping habit!** "OI! I DO NOT HAVE A STRIPING HAB- AHHH WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Juvia Pov.)

Juvia is so nervous! Mira-san told Juvia that Gray-sama wants to go on a job with Juvia! Juvia is so happy! Juvia is now walking to the request board to meet Gray-sama. "Oi Juvia, I've found a job that we should take, look it over to see if you wanna do it." Gray-sama says.

"Gray-sama has asked Juvia for her opinion, Juvia is so flattered!" I say. Gray-sama roles his eyes and passes me the request.

 _We are looking for two mages who can stand the cold and wet._

 _There are a band of raiders that keep stealing from our town._

 _The raiders are strong dark mages._

 _The reward is 1,000,000 jewels._

 _Location : Snowbell village_

"Juvia likes this mission. Now how about after we finish we go home, get married and have thirty-three babies!" I say, drifting into La La land. Gray-sama flinches, gives me a firm no, and walks over to Mira-san with me walking behind him droopily.

"Let's go Juvia!" Gray-sama says, opining the guild doors and walking towards the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

(Gray Pov.)

Juvia and I have just arrived at the edge of Snowbell Village and I am very glad because that trip seriously creeped me out. She kept looking at me weirdly, then turning away to look out the window with blush staining her cheeks mumbling "Gray-sama" over and over again. Does she like me or something? I don't know but it creeps the heck out of me but for some strange reason I feel... attracted to it. A tap on my shoulder brings me out of my thoughts. I look and Juvia is standing next to me. I raise my eyebrow at her and she just points over to a tall man with ice blue hair and cold black eyes. He looks a bit older then me and has a man and a woman standing next to him. The woman has orange hair and green eyes. She too looks older than me. The other man has red hair, a shade lighter than Erza's, and green eyes a bit darker than the girl's. He looks a little bit younger than me but is watching me and Juvia coldly. "Are you the wizards of Fairy Tail?" the Ice blue haired man said airily without a care.

"Yes, Juvia is Juvia, a water wizard and this is Gray-sama. He is an ice mage and my Gray-sama so hands off!" Juvia said dangerously.

"We are the Samui Senshi*. I am Kowareta**. I have storm magic. My female friend here is named Yūrei***, she has teleportation magic and my other friend has no name and has telekinesis magic." The blue haired man, Kowareta said, unfazed from Juvia's threat. "We protect this town but unfortunately even we are unable to defend ourselves against the dark wizards. Follow me." Kowareta continued, leading us into the village. The village is made out of about 25 houses, one bigger than the rest. All the houses are covered with snow and ice but they look like they've been attacked recently. The towns people look at us, hope in their eyes, as if waiting for us to say something.

"We are Fairy Tail wizards and we will not let you down!" I say with utter confidence. The people clap and cheer and I hear Juvia saying "Gray-sama is so perfect!" in the background. "Let's go Juvia, we've got some raiders to catch."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time skip brought to you by my lack of imagination**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Juvia and I have been searching the area for hours now and still no sign of the raiders. "Let's split up-" I start to say but Juvia interups me saying, "JUVIA IS SO SORRY FOR WHAT EVER SHE DID, BUT JUVIA NEVER WANTS TO SPLIT UP- WAIT. Does that mean we were together in the first plaice? Focus Juvia! JUVIA DOESNT WANT TO PART WITH GRAY-SAMA, SHE WILL DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES FOR HIM TO STAY!" while crying. "Uhhh Juvia?" I meant it would be easier to find them and we can cover more ground that way." I finish.

"Oh." is all that Juvia says. We split up, Juvia goes to the frozen river, and I go to the forest. I walk around for a while, looking but not finding anything, until I hear Juvia scream. I run my lungs burning, my heart pounding, and my eyes wide with fear. I arrive at the river and look around franticly. Then I see Juvia fighting a group 7 of men, blood pouring down her side. One of the men creates a shadow dagger and stabs her.

"JUVIA!" I yell, running forwards, catching her as she falls to the ground."No. No no no no no no NO! I CAN'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE! YOU CAN'T DIE JUVIA!" I yell. I make an ice barrier to buy us some time.

"Gray...sama..." Juvia says weakly. "There were... too many for Juvia to handle... Juvia is-" She suddenly sits up and coughs blood into her hand. "Juvia is sorry... Gray-sam...a.." She falls back down, limp in my arms with her eyes closed and breathing shallow.

"I'm sorry Juvia, this is gonna hurt." I say, placing my hand on her side. I freeze her blood, it's not as good as cauterization but it stops the bleeding since my ice can't be melted without fire or severe warmth. I do the same to her stab wound, crying softly as she flinches in her unconscious state. My ice barrier starts to crack open. I quickly make another ice barrier, only this time it will be around just Juvia. I get up and watch as they break through my ice.

"You... are going to PAY!" I yell, charging at them in fury. "Ice make : Lance!" All of them dodge my attack. One of the men comes at me on my right. "Ice make : Hammer!" I yell, swinging at him as hard and as fast as I can. It hits his chest and he flies into the river. I jump in after him, and pull him out as I see he is unconscious. I lay him on the ground and then I attack the others.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I stink at fight scenes so here's the end of the fight!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I ram my fist into the last wizard's face and watch him collapse to the ground. I start walking towards Juvia, swaying slightly since I am almost out of magic power. I remove the ice barrier and pick up Juvia, carrying her to the village quickly. I run, full speed towards the hospital building. When I am allowed to go into Juvia's room, I sit down and put my head in my hands, crying softly so I don't wake her.

 _Flashback_

 _"Gray-sama!" Juvia says, running towards me smiling brightly._

 _"What Juvia? I'm busy so hurry up!" I said rudely. She grabs my hands, jumping up and down happily_

 _"Juvia wants to know if Gray-sama wants to hangout with Juvia today!" She says smiling up at me. I rip my hands out of her grip._

 _"Juvia I don't have time for something so stupid today! How can you be smiling! This world is so awful and you're just her pestering me all the time without a care in the world!" I yell at her angrily._

 _"Gray-sama?" Juvia says sadly, tears in her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry I just-" I wipe my face of hidden tears. "I need some time alone right now ok?" I walk off, Juvia frowning at the ground sadly, not daring to follow after me._

 _Flashback end_

"Please wake up Juvia... I'm so sorry..." I whisper.

 **Translations**

* Samui Senshi - Cold Warriors ** Kowareta - Broken *** Yūrei- Haunted


	3. Chapter 3 (Final)

(Juvia Pov.)

Darkness. Complete and utter darkness is all that Juvia sees. Juvia tries to open her eyes but she cannot. 'Gray-sama... Where are you? Where is Juvia?' Juvia thinks as she slips back into the void of darkness.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time skip brought to you by uhhhh, idk a puppy how's that?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Narrator Pov.)

Juvia opened her eyes slowly and blinked, looking around the room. She saw Gray sleeping and tried to get up but she felt a sharp pain in her side and she faltered, letting out a whimper. Gray's eyes snapped open and he stared at Juvia for a moment. He slowly got up and stood by her bedside, his fists clenched and his face hidden in shadows. "G-Gray-sama...?" Juvia said worriedly. He looked at her, tears streaming down his face.

"...I'm so sorry Juvia..." he said hugging her carefully. Juvia wrapped her arms around his torso.

"What are you apologizing for Gray-sama?"

"I... I wasn't there to protect you-"

"Gray-sama..."

"-and every time we talk I always blow you off and I miss treat you-"

"Gray-sama-"

"-and you really should hate me-"

"Gray-sama Ju-"

"-I really care about you Juvia even though I don't show it I really do and I can't stomach the thought that I almost lost you... I'm sorry, I'll stay away-"

"GRAY-SAMA LISTEN TO JUVIA!" Juvia shouted. Gray paused for a moment then went silent. "Juvia loves Gray-sama, you didn't do anything wrong and you did protect Juvia. Juvia is still here right? Please don't be upset with yourself or Juvia Gray-sama..."

"Juvia..." Gray started. "I'm sorry..." Juvia moved her hand through Gray's hair trying to calm him as he cried into her, repeating his apologies. once he had calmed down he cupped her face in his hand. "Juvia..." He moved in and kissed her softly then pulled away slowly. Juvia stared at him with wide eyes, her face the shade of a tomato.

"Gray-sama...?" she said, her face ablaze. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and said those words that she had been longing to hear from the day she met him.

"I love you Juvia."

 **O** **ooooooo! I had so much fun writing this! I love them together! I hope you all liked this, please tell me what you think! Thank you all for reading this, I will see you in the next chapter! Sammy-chan out!**


End file.
